


The Beginning

by AbandonShip



Series: Death Scenes in Star Wars (Rewritten For Your Personal Comfort) [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Short One Shot, Spoilers, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonShip/pseuds/AbandonShip
Summary: Spoilers for Star Wars: Episode VIII: The Last JediAn alternate scene.
Relationships: Rey & Luke Skywalker
Series: Death Scenes in Star Wars (Rewritten For Your Personal Comfort) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574470
Kudos: 3





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Han's death: I was in shock and grieved for three days. 
> 
> Luke's death: It was a little easier to deal with because I knew where they were going with it. However, it never stops me from bawling my eyes out every single time Luke reunites with Leia and then becomes one with the force.
> 
> I hope it makes you feel better. :)

Luke falls back down to the earth and doubles over on his meditation rock. Who knew that force projecting across the galaxy could be so exhausting? Never once had he needed to use it, but for first time in years, Luke is at peace. He had learned to finally forgive himself and confront his greatest fears.

 _“The galaxy may need a legend,”_ Rey’s words replay in his head. Luke knows what he has to do in order to reunite with Leia, Han, Rey, and rest of the Resistance.

As Luke once did on his home planet, he looks out at the binary sunset, not because it is the end but because it is just the beginning.


End file.
